bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Eskengai Segomari
|altbackcolor=#FFFFFF; |textcolor=#FFFFFF |alttextcolor=#36454F |height=2.2 |maxwidth=20 |tab1=Overview |tabAlt=Kansen |titleAlt=Zanpakutō Spirit }} | image = | race = | birthday = July 24 | age = 2099 | gender = Male | height = 177cm (5'10") | weight = 70kg (156lb.) | blood type = A Positive | affiliation =Gotei 13, | previous affiliation = | profession = | position =Captain of the | previous position = | division = | previous division = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations =3rd Division HQ, , | relatives = | education = | shikai ='Kansen' | bankai ='Kansen Kyūkenyūzai' | story debut =Days on End: Beginning | roleplay debut = | japanese voice = | english voice = }} Eskengai Segomari (エスケヌガイ・セゴマリ , Segomari Esukenugai) is a and Captain of the , having been one of its earliest leaders. Appearance Eskengai is a man of slightly above average stature, pale complexion and light brown hair which is kept short and neat aside from a pair of braids at either side of his forehead that reach around to the back of his head where they join into a short ponytail that extends down just below his neck. He has large creases under his blue eyes. He has a strong jawline with a thin line of stubble running across it. He wore much of the lower portion of the standard Shinigami shihakushō but in place of the upper clothing he wore a chainmail vest and a black cloth shirt that was left unbuttoned, on top of that he wore a sleeveless Captain's haori which had a fawn-coloured underside. He also wore a bronze torc around his neck. Personality A calm and reserved, Eskengai is a quiet individual who rarely raises his voice. He is a very respectful person to everyone around him and will refer to those around him with the proper terminology unless told not to, but will slip up every now and then out of habit. He always has a smile on his face and seems to be very easy to amuse, often chuckling at the simplest of things. He is a man of modest means, having given up his captain's quarters to instead bunk with the rest of his division in the normal sleeping area of the barracks. He prefers practicality over materialism, though he spares no expense when making his friends happy. He also dislikes violence, preferring diplomatic means or other work arounds but he shows no qualm in turning to fighting if it turns out to be his only option. He views feats of determination or tenacity in the face of death negatively, despite its often applauded appeal. He believes that it is self destructive and will only lead to suffering in the end, as such he tries to dissuade those around him of such traits to little success. He loves to read, especially works concerning the mythology created through folklore. He can often be found sitting next to a hearth within the Third Division barracks reading at least some kind of book. His favourite food is anticuchos and most anything else that is extensively saturated with hot sauce. While usually the reader, Eskengai also enjoys the role of the writer with a series of short stories in each publication of Seireitei Communication. He has written a few novels that are in circulation around the and , one such book titled Tiberius x Tiberius is a romance novel about fellow captain Tiberius and the second Roman Emperor, written at the behest of Icía Cabaleiro do Val. When forced to fight Eskengai proves to be a downright ferocious combatant preferring a fighting style that disarms or, at least, keeps his opponent on the defensive and unable to fight back. He exudes an air of calm around him in battle, never betraying his emotions lest he give his opponent an advantage over him. Fairness is also something that he hold closely to. In battle he places restrictions on himself so that he does not have more than his opponents do, though he often doesn't hold his enemies to the same standard, knowing full well that its a foolish and naive thing to ask. His sense of fairness affected him such that he used only for much of the War of Eight Seasons, as the Minor Hollows had no weapons and no equivelant to his . History Powers & Abilities Trivia *Eskengai Segomari are names of Gallic origin. *The name of Eskengai's zanpakutō and the day he was born are nods to the Crown Fountain. His date of birth makes him a . *The colour associated with Eskengai is Fawn, a shade of brown which, in Japanese colour culture, means wisdom, energy, and, balance. *Images on this article were drawn by Luminent-Soul on DeviantArt on commission from the author. Appearances *'Bleach: Days on End' **''Days on End: Beginning'' References Titles | years =? - Current | after =Unknown }} Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:Captains Category:3rd Division Category:Shunpo Experts Category:Master Swordsmen Category:Hakuda Masters Category:Gotei 13 Category:Character